fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower
Class Info Tier 0 - Recruit She was trying to fight with a lance since before she could even say the word, but the determined little child was encouraged by her parents and grandfather to learn how to use it. She was not capable of actually learning techniques until she was five years old. Tier 1 - Pegasus Knight She did not originally wish to become a pegasus knight, but rather a wyvern rider; however, after her ordeal during her disappearance, wyverns scared her to much. She met her dear pegasus, Petals, by complete accident, but the two have remained friends and partners since that day. Flower tries not to let her fear get in the way of her training or fighting. Tier 2 - Clergy After so many times of being injured, and being saved by a healer, she wishes to extend that same assistance to others. She'll be able to use staves from now on. Tier 3 - Apostle Her dedication to Petals, staves, and lances will eventually bring her to this point. She'll be a powerful fighter indeed.﻿ Appearance Snow white hair, dark blue eyes; only the shape of her face really resembles her twin brother. Her hair is naturally wavy, but she has to care for it in the mornings to keep it from going wild and frizzied during the day. It reaches to her shoulder blades, often cascading her blue shoulder plates. Her armor was made for her by her grandfather, with colors of blue and white. Underneath these, she wears black garments that are flexible, durable, and ca keep out heat and cold weather quite easily.﻿ Personality She's shy, timid, and low in self-confidence. She's dreadfully fearful of men she doesn't know. She is bravery in one of its few, true forms; to face ones fears in order to protect ones ideals, family, friends, or country. She's loyal, gentle, and caring, especially towards children, the poor, and the oppressed. She's most comfortable around family or friends that she's known for a long time.﻿ History For her first eight years alive, she grew up with an optimistic worldview, full of spunk and energy. She had many casual friends, and was a great help around the house. Her shining personality was crushed shortly after she was kidnapped and forced to be a slave. She received many beatings from her master that caused her to be afraid of men, and drastically changed her forever. When her grandfather showed up to save her and the other girls, she was fearful of him, too, and all of her own family members for days after she returned. She cowered in a corner of her room for most of this time, only coming out when her mother coaxed her. It took six years, but she trusts her family once again, and knows that they'll always be there to care for her. She's spent much time over the years with her grandfather and brother in training, but she also bonded with her father. She was daddy's little girl, and even now, she knows full well that she's special to him. Thanks to her fathers gentle-nature, she is not as fearful and distrusting of men as she used to be.﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿